


Mine

by wigglebox



Series: Post-Season 15 Supernatural Fics / pre-finale [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: Oh jealousy look at me nowJealousy you got me somehowYou gave me no warningTook me by surprise





	Mine

It happened time and time again. 

No matter where they went on a case, no matter the diner, no matter who they were interviewing: _Every_ person had eyes for Cas. 

Dean had been witnessed to several flirts by both men and women over the many years he knew Cas and accepted it. But, it was only after the dust settled, the grace was gone, and they spent almost every hour of everyday together that he _really_ started to notice. Dean had the privilege that most of those who flirted with Cas wanted. 

At first he was just annoyed. Melissa at the Cat’s Eye Diner in Buffalo gave Cas her number which was tossed out as soon as they left the place. Kelsey in Boise paid the most attention to Cas which at first they thought was for an extra tip, until she leaned over and practically stuck her boobs in his face. Cas handled it just fine, brushing it off, but Dean wanted to go toe to toe with her. Mark, David, Samantha, and Kerry were all next. Mrs. Willis was an old, wrinkly thing that really sidled up to Cas with ease. Dean wasn’t as mad about that. He admired her confidence, and the lady’s husband had just been eaten by a werewolf. 

But the most annoying part was Cas never noticed, or cared.

It was bugging Dean out big time. 

He never considered himself a possessive or jealous person since in his younger years he bounced around from person to person. However, he didn’t know if it was his age or the person who he was suddenly attached to, but now, every time someone decided to stick their business in Cas’s face, he felt like stepping in and challenging them like some medieval battle. 

It all came to a head in Platteville, Colorado. 

This time, it was just Dean and Cas working on their own while -s was back in the bunker nursing the flu. 

Dean should have known something was up as soon as they walked into The Silver Spur. They were immediately greeted and seated by a blond, twenty-something named Chad while three other parties were waiting in the entryway. 

Cas and Dean had a frustrating day out at a nearby farm, trying to hunt down a pissed off ghost who was terrorizing a family who just bought the property. They found her, and then had to keep outrunning her while they searched high and low for the body of the woman the previous owner killed. 

They were exhausted, and Dean just wanted a drink and collapse into bed with the man across the table from him. 

But Chad, the irritating twink, kept coming over with something else to either put on the table, take from the table, or to ask a question he most definitely knew the answer to. He barely looked at Dean, but had all eyes for Cas. 

Dean’s blood was already at a simmer all day but this kid who was maybe 150 pounds soaking wet really had the audacity to wink, flash his grins, and gently brush Cas with his body ‘accidentally’ right in front of him. 

The worse part, Cas was noticing the agitation. 

They were given their food and a refill on their beer and mercifully left alone. However, every now and then Dean would see Cas looking over to the bar where Chad stood, pouring drinks for the Happy Hour crowd. At one point, Cas caught Dean’s glare and smiled at him.

Dean flushed with frustration and wolfed the rest of his food down, barely looking up from his plate. 

Cas went back to his plate as well, still tossing glances up to Chad. 

After Chad delivered the check, Cas excused himself to use the bathroom. Dean watched him disappear into the back hallway and then saw Chad sneak a glance around at the bar before following. 

That was it. 

Dean stood, almost knocking down the chair and threw some money down on the table before stalking off to the bathroom. 

He slammed the wooden door open and it crashed against the drywall. Chad was at the sink, washing his hands and jumped about a foot in the air, hitting his hands on the faucet. 

“Yo, what the _fuck_ man?” He yelled, rubbing his knuckles. 

Dean only stared, confused. There were only two stalls in the room and there were no feet visible. 

Behind him, he heard his name. It was quiet, hardly heard over the music in the main room. Dean spun and saw Cas holding open an exit only door behind him. 

Cas was grinning. A taunt. 

Dean looked back to Chad who was still frozen in fear. He rolled his eyes and closed the door, turning back to Cas. 

Too many emotions were running through his veins to pick one to focus on, so all Dean could do was push Cas out the door into the cool Colorado night air. Cas went willingly up against the wall, still clearly amused.

“What the hell was that about?” Dean demanded, but did so quietly so the people walking in and out of the parking lot around the side of the building couldn’t hear him. 

Cas said nothing, instead leaning forward and brushing his lips against Dean’s. 

“I didn’t realize you had such a jealous streak,” he whispered. It was definitely taunting now. Dean felt his breath quicken, and his skin warm. He _was_ jealous. He was a jealous fuck. It was a fact now. Not that he thought Cas would ever do something to hinder Dean’s trust but --

Dean didn’t know what was going to happen in that bathroom but kicking the kid out on his ass was priority number one. Priority number two --

“Are you shocked?” Dean questioned. 

“Not really. It’s a turn on if anything.”

Dean actually felt all the blood in his body head straight for his groin. A whine escaped him and he dropped his head to Cas’s shoulder, rocking against him. All the exhaustion, frustration, and temporary anger drained from his body. 

“Let’s go back to the motel. I think we’re done here,” Cas suggested against Dean’s neck. 

Dean wasn’t sure he could drive.

But he did. And it was tense.

They barely made it through the damn door before his hands were already scrambling at Cas’s belt. Dean wasn’t aware of much, only focused on the person right in front of him and how to get him undressed as soon as physically possible. This overwhelming desire to mark him in some way was beating away any conscious thought in his mind.

Cas was in the same frame as mind as he started to move them both over to the bed. 

They never even got that far. 

The chair by the desk was closer. 

They couldn’t even finish undressing before Cas was pushed into the seat and Dean straddled him. He’d never been so grateful for a chair with no arms. 

His own pants and boxers were able to break free, and were laying somewhere on the ground but his shirt remained partially opened. Cas had his pants around his claves, not able to escape before sitting down. But it was enough. Minimal skin contact was better than none, and it was clear by the state of things they weren’t going to last. 

The lube was on the other side of the room but at this point, they didn’t need it. 

Dean latched himself to Cas’s neck, as he shifted his hips. He didn’t bite too hard, but enough to make a noticeable mark. Someone’s hand, Dean didn’t even know who’s at this point but someone’s hand grabbed their cocks and started to move up and down, using whatever slickness was already there. Dean made another mark. 

Another mark, another stroke - another mark, another stroke. 

Again. And again. And again. 

Dean couldn’t help his hips from moving, it felt so good and he just wanted to get even closer. He was working on the other side of Cas’s neck now. He heard his name faintly in the back of his mind but the fog was too thick. 

Cas’s hips under his also squirmed, bucking up at one point. Dean barely noticed.

It was all too much, and Dean had to break away for air. He was close, and he could feel Cas trembling beneath him, a tell-tale sign. 

They were breathing in rhythm, the room filled with harsh gasps and rustling of fabric. 

Dean’s body began to ache at the tops of his thighs and upper arms but he didn’t care. The friction was blinding hot and his nerves were shot. Sweat coated both of them, and soon Dean was fighting to stay balanced on top of Cas. 

He was at the edge fully now, feeling the pressure build inside. 

Without thinking, Dean leaned forward next to Cas’S ear while snaking a hand through the man's hair, giving it a small but sharp tug. 

“Mine,” was the only word he could choke out before they both tumbled straight over the cliff into the abyss together. 

Someone shouted. The blood rushed around Dean’s ears, blurring his breathing with Cas’s and whatever noises were escaping them. 

One wave hit, then another, and one more. They were both not only wet but sticky. Cas at some point wrapped his arms around Dean and held him as close as he could as they both came at the same moment and in the same breath. 

Sparks flew behind Dean’s eyelids as he realized for the first time since this all started he had closed his eyes. 

They were pressed together so tight, Dean could feel Cas’s rapid heart beat in tandem with his own. He felt tingly. 

Dean finally opened his eyes and pulled back to see the damage done. 

Cas’s neck had seven small bruises forming near the juncture with his shoulders. They weren’t large, and a shirt could cover them up, but damn did it feel good to look at his own handiwork. 

Dean also realized it was his hand that did most of the work but that Cas’s hand was also placed over his. They were a delightful mess. Their skin was still hot together but cooling off with the small breeze from the aircon that kicked on next to them. Dean’s eyes finally met Cas’s who was staring at him the entire time, head leaned back against the chair. 

“I think you made your point,” he said, voice raspy. 

Dean smiled, exhaustion settling in but not wanting to leave just yet. 

“So long as you remember it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smut prompt: "Mine", requested by anonymous on my tumblr (same as ao3 username)


End file.
